In the preparation techniques of display panels, the prepared display panel needs to go through Aging Test to test its life span and reliability. Aging Test is a kind of lighting test which refers to tests conducted at a state where the display panel is displaying. It is to be understood that during Aging Test, an external light source is needed to provide light rays for the display panel, while a drive signal is also needed to be provided for the display panel to display.
In the prior art, the signal generator is connected with the display panel via a connector, so as to provide drive signals for the display panel. Specifically, the connector comprises a first connector head, a second connector head and a wire that connects the two connector heads, wherein the first connector head keeps in plug with the signal generator and the second connector head is used to be plugged with the display panel. Specifically, during Aging Test, a tester needs to manually plug the second connector head with the display panel after the display panel on an assembly line is transmitted to a plug location, so that the signal generator can provide drive signals for the display panel.
The above prior art has the following problems in practice:
Firstly, the connection between the display panel and the connector is realized by being manually plugged by testers, thus a great number of testers are desired along the assembly line of display panels. Meanwhile, testers bear great labour intensity during operation.
Secondly, during the process of plugging the display panel with the connector, plug speed and accuracy are relatively low due to limitations in testers' experience, unavoidable plugging errors during the process of manual plug and the like.